starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
T-6 Shuttle
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Shuttle | klasse = | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Slayn & Korpil | prijs = | lengte = 22,80 meter | snelheid = 1.200 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = Class 1.0 | bemanning = | passagiers = Minstens 6 | vrachtcapaciteit = | voorraad = | affiliatie = Jedi Order Galactic Republic }} De T-6 Shuttle was een tamelijk grote Shuttle die tijdens de Clone Wars werd gebruikt door de Galactic Republic en de Jedi Order. Uitzicht De T-6 was een halfcirkelvormig schip waarvan de cockpit en motoren draaiden tijdens de vlucht en het landen. Tijdens het landen stond het schip horizontaal terwijl het verticaal vloog. Daardoor leek het wel wat op de Diamond-class Cruisers gebruikt door de Commerce Guild. De cockpit was ruim en verschillende personen herbergen. De T-6 Shuttle werd gebouwd door de Verpine van Slayn & Korpil. Dit innovatieve ontwerp zou niet onopgemerkt blijven, want onder andere de B-Wing Starfighter gebruikte ook zo'n gyroscopische cockpit. Geschiedenis De T-6 was een oud schip dat in periodes van vrede door de Jedi werd gebruikt en daarom geen wapens droeg onder normale omstandigheden. Het roterende schip bewees de flexibiliteit van het ontwerp bij het landen of het koppelen aan andere schepen of in Docking Bays. Tijdens het opstijgen stonden de vleugels in een verticale positie. Het schip had een betrouwbare Hyperdrive en een vrij ruim interieur dat het reizen vrij comfortabel maakte. In noodgevallen was de T-6 voorzien van Survival Capsules. In 22 BBY bevond zich een T-6 in de hangar van de Resolute. Deze T-6 werd door Mace Windu en Obi-Wan gebruikt om met Cad Bane mee te gaan naar de locatie waar hij de gekidnapte kinderen had naartoe gebracht. De Jedi en Cody konden ook ontkomen met deze T-6 aan de valstrik die Bane had gespannen op Black Stall Station. Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano en Obi-Wan Kenobi gingen met een T-6 Shuttle het medische station boven Felucia inspecteren, maar ze merkten al snel dat het was vernietigd. Anakin kon zelf niet vermijden dat Vulture Droid de Shuttle neerhaalden op Felucia. De Jedi konden ontsnappen dankzij hun Survival Capsules. Ook Plo Koon en Ahsoka Tano gebruikten een T-6 om naar Florrum te reizen en er Boba Fett en de andere Bounty Hunters te confronteren met hun daden. De T-6 werd gebruikt om de voormalige gijzelaars en de gevangen genomen Boba Fett en Bossk naar Coruscant te vervoeren. Na de Battle of Endor gebruikte Ahsoka Tano een T-6 shuttle om naar Lothal terug te keren en daar Sabine Wren op te halen om op zoek te gaan naar Ezra Bridger. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Children of the Force **Bounty Hunters **Lethal Trackdown **Sphere of Influence **Witches of the Mist **Friends and Enemies **Crisis on Naboo **An Old Friend **The Rise of Clovis **The Disappeared (Part 1) **The Disappeared (Part 2) *Star Wars: Rebels **Family Reunion & Farewell *Star Wars: Forces of Destiny **Unexpected Company Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *The Art of the Clone Wars *Children of the Force *CW schepen *Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide - Season Two *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles category:Shuttles category:Republic Navy category:Slayn & Korpil Categorie:Jedi Order